1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an articulator means and method. More specifically, this invention provides an articulator apparatus and method that is used in a dental laboratory by a dentist or dental technician to articulate dental casts which the technician has made from mouth impressions furnished by the dentist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,096 by Tregillis et al discloses an articulator that illustrates an arrangement for holding dentures and has an adjustment which is apparently only vertical. U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,023 by Hirschorn discloses an articulator wherein the dentures may be supported for pivotal or universal adjustment with respect to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,914 by Shackelford discloses an arrangement wherein the dentures may be primarily vertically adjusted relative to one another. U.S. Pat. No 2,816,360 by Stuart illustrates an articulator wherein both vertical and a relative adjustment between the denture assemblies may be accomplished. U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,533 by McMorris also illustrates an articulator supporting a pair of dentures so that the denture assemblies, both upper and lower, may be adjusted vertically and also angularly by the means of this structure. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular articulator apparatus and method of this invention.